Aspects of this disclosure are generally related to enterprise data storage systems. Examples of enterprise data storage systems include the Symmetrix family of storage array products of EMC Corporation. Enterprise data storage systems are used to maintain relatively large data sets and support a relatively large number of concurrent users. The data storage system typically includes multiple physical storage devices. The physical storage devices may be organized by technology type and arranged in hierarchical tiers based on performance. Users, e.g., applications and devices, can use the resources of the storage array by communicating with a host device. For example, the host device may be a server associated with an application such as a database for which data is maintained by the storage system, and the user may be a device which prompts database activity. The storage system provides storage virtualization by presenting logical storage devices to the host while maintaining the associated data in the physical storage devices.